


Rebel Pride

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mohawks, Piercings, Rainbow Pride, Tattoos, pride flag, punk!Tony Stark, punk!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Belated birthday gift for STARSdidathing.Punk Tony and Loki showing off their pride, love, and tattoos. As cliche as it is, I gave Tony a phoenix tattoo that spans his entire back, back of arms and thighs, and side of the neck. Loki has the word “TRICKSTER” across his neck, a sharp/thorned snowflake over the heart, a crowned skull on his left bicep, and a crescent moon with stars on his left forearm.Side-note: this drawing took way longer than it needed to be because 5 hours into coloring (initially) my surface updated so all the progress was lost. After a moment of ranting and wanting to cry, I started over again and voila!Background Information found below!!!





	Rebel Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> Belated birthday gift for STARSdidathing. 
> 
> Punk Tony and Loki showing off their pride, love, and tattoos. As cliche as it is, I gave Tony a phoenix tattoo that spans his entire back, back of arms and thighs, and side of the neck. Loki has the word “TRICKSTER” across his neck, a sharp/thorned snowflake over the heart, a crowned skull on his left bicep, and a crescent moon with stars on his left forearm. 
> 
> Side-note: this drawing took way longer than it needed to be because 5 hours into coloring (initially) my surface updated so all the progress was lost. After a moment of ranting and wanting to cry, I started over again and voila! 
> 
> Background Information found below!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Background info taken from a conversation with STARSdidathing:
> 
> “I can imagine that Loki is old school snobby /punk/ goth and totally fucking unwilling to like any of these "new scene kids.” He gets dragged to see this band perform by his bestie, Bucky, and is all disdain and arrogance.
> 
> But Tony’s on stage, in the band and it’s like a bolt of fucking lust hits Loki. He also fucking loves their bullshit music, “omg, fuck this sucks.”
> 
> Unknown to Loki, Bucky is totally friends with Tony/Steve/Whoever in the band. And Tony comes on over after the set and Bucky’s first words of introduction are “this is my best friend, Loki, he hates your kind of music and thinks you’re a twat for liking it.”
> 
> But Tony looks at him with challenge and he can’t say shit so he tells Tony his music is shit and they debate and snark and eventually end up making out against the wall at far too early in the morning, smearing each other’s make up and gripping each other’s ripped jackets and smirking. And Tony dares him to come out to see another band play, Loki tells him he’ll come, just to tell Tony how bad his taste in music is.
> 
> They go, they date, they kiss, they fuck, they fall in love and in the middle of the night with their mohawks dropping, their makeup non-existant and only the light coming in through the window, Loki’s tracing patterns on Tony’s back and he admits, "your music is pretty good.” Tony scoffs and turns, planning to say something sarcastic/assumes it’s a joke, but he looks at Loki’s face and his humor dries up and he smiles softly and goes, “it’s better because of some of your advice”
> 
> They both grin and kiss and it’s “i love you” without saying the words and Loki rolling on top of Tony to kiss him soft and sweet and just be closer. And they will say I love you eventually, but for now, they’re happy with that and each other and being together.
> 
> AND THAT’S HOW THOSE PUNK WEIRDOS GET TOGETHER XD”


End file.
